


Disciplinary Action

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Sharing, Discipline, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's screwed up yet again, and killing him didn't work the last time, so Clayton Forrester tries something else.</p><p>Written during the fall of 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Action

Clayton Forrester grumbled in frustration as the machine before him ground to a screeching halt. His automatic rack just wasn’t working. He thought that maybe a hydraulic system would stretch people out more painfully than the racks used in the Inquisition, but at this point, it wouldn’t even rip apart a slice of cheese. He knelt down and opened the compartment of the rack that contained all of the hydraulics. He scowled when he saw what was inside.

It was no wonder that the machine didn’t work. Frank had put the parts in wrong. It would take several hours to fix. Clayton wondered what he had to do to get through to that dimwit.

“FRANK!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. There was no response. “FRANK!!!”

Frank hustled towards the broken machine, stopping himself in his tracks before he ran into it. “What?”

Clayton stood up and glared at Frank. “You put the parts in all wrong! Now we won’t be ready for the invention exchange in time!”

”Sorry,” Frank mumbled. “I guess the instruction manual was upside down after all.”

Clayton shook his head. “How many times are you gonna screw up before you do something right?”

Frank’s eyes widened in fear. “You’re not gonna kill me again, are you?”

“No,” Clayton said firmly. “But if this doesn’t get through to you, nothing will. Follow me.”

Clayton walked to a wooden chair, with Frank following him like a puppy. Clayton sat down in the chair and placed his left arm on the table behind him. Not only would this work, this would be a lot of fun…

“Pull down your pants,” Clayton commanded.

“What?!” Frank cried. “But—“

“PULL DOWN YOUR PANTS!” Clayton cried firmly.

Clayton’s tone of voice scared Frank. He scrambled to undo his pants and push them down his legs, revealing the pink briefs underneath.

“Pink?” Clayton asked with a smirk.

Frank felt himself blush. “They got that way in the wash!” he yelled.

“That doesn’t matter. Take those off, too.”

“But Steve, you’ll see my—“

“I’m well aware of that. Take them off. Now.” 

Humiliated, Frank pulled down his briefs and stepped out of them. His anxiety grew as he stood bottomless before his superior, awaiting his next command.

“Lie down on my lap.” 

“But—“ Frank faintly protested in a small voice.

“NOW, Frank!” Clayton shrieked.

Frank’s lower lip quivered as he walked over to Clayton and lay face down across his lap. Clayton raised his hand and brought it down on Frank’s buttocks with a loud smack. 

“AAGH!” Frank cried. 

“Be quiet!” Clayton scolded Frank. “It’s for your own good.” With that, he swatted Frank’s bare bottom a second time. Frank shrieked in pain.

“QUIET!!” Clayton barked, giving Frank’s buttocks a harder smack than before. Frank screeched like a banshee at the burning sensation.

“This should shut you up,” Clayton said as he reached down towards the floor. He picked up Frank’s pink briefs and shoved them into Frank’s mouth before spanking him a few more times.

The material muffled Frank’s cries of pain as Clayton continued his ministrations on him. Tears began to roll down Frank’s face, taking some of Frank’s dignity with them as they pooled on the floor.

After what seemed like eternity, Clayton finally stopped. 

”This just isn’t working,” Clayton said. Frank looked up at Clayton wistfully, hoping that the punishment was over. 

Clayton undid his belt and looped it around his hand. He swung the hard leather down, striking Frank’s buttocks with more force than before. Frank winced and bit down on the briefs in his mouth.

“I expect the best from you,” Clayton stated as he continued spanking Frank with the belt. “But you’ve disappointed me again. This is what you get for that.” At the end of the sentence, he brought the belt down even harder.

Frank opened his mouth a little, releasing his grip on the briefs. His buttocks burned in agony, but he could feel himself getting hard. He bit down on the briefs again in denial. This was humiliating! How could he like this? 

Clayton felt Frank’s firmness against his lap and smiled. He reached down with his free hand and cupped it around Frank’s throbbing shaft, stroking gently. 

Frank whimpered and squirmed in Clayton’s lap. No man had ever touched him there before, let alone his boss. 

Clayton let go of Frank’s shaft and brought both his hand and the belt down onto Frank’s buttocks. He grinned when Frank moaned through the briefs in his mouth.

Clayton stopped for a moment and turned to the table behind him. Frank lay in disbelief. Was he just going to leave him like that?

Clayton dipped the belt into a beaker of water before swinging it back down onto the crimson buttocks. Frank moaned every time the belt struck him. He could feel himself getting harder and harder with every strike, until he was finally desperate for release.

Clayton put his belt on the table. He reached over and pulled the briefs out of Frank’s mouth. He dropped them onto the floor before returning his hand to Frank’s throbbing shaft.

“Tell me you want it,” Clayton ordered.

“I—I want it,” Frank stammered.

“Well, you’ll have to apologize first.”

“I’m sorry, Steve!” Frank cried out. “I’ll be more helpful from now on, I promise!”

“That’s not enough.” Clayton curled his fingers around the shaft, which was wet from precome. “You’ll have to beg for it.”

”Please, Steve!” Frank begged, throwing away his final shred of dignity. “Please! I want it! I want you to make me come! Please make me come, Steve!”

“Good boy.” Clayton tightened his hand and moved it up and down slowly, ignoring Frank moaning and writhing below him. Gradually, he increased the speed, eliciting louder and louder moans from his subordinate. 

Frank shrieked as he came onto Clayton’s hand. He lay idly for a few seconds, panting heavily as his body gradually stopped tingling.

Clayton put his hand up to his mouth and licked Frank’s semen off his fingers.

“Mmm…very nice. You taste good. But you’ve made quite a mess.” He held his hand in front of Frank’s face. “Clean it up.”

Obligingly, Frank licked all of his juices off his boss’ hand. By this point, he was completely unashamed of tasting himself.

“Go ahead and get dressed,” Clayton said. “Go about your regular business.” 

Frank got off Clayton’s lap and bent over, reaching for his briefs.

“Those stay with me,” Clayton stated. He reached down from the chair and picked them up. “I’m keeping track now. Next time, I will be less gentle with you. Do you understand?”

Arousal flooded through Frank as he imagined being spanked even harder. 

“Yes, Steve.” 

“Good. Now go ahead and put on your pants.” Clayton rose from the chair and went back to his broken rack.

Frank put on his pants. The soft material was painful against his buttocks, but he would manage.

_Maybe I should get into trouble more often…_


End file.
